


The Song Of My Heart

by Tenebrex



Series: Prompt fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, BEWARE OF THE FLUFF!, But in a "beautiful" way, Daddy-Dean, Family Fluff, Gen, It's the fluffist fluff I have ever written, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill, Slight Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrex/pseuds/Tenebrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in Dean Winchesters "new" life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill! From overhere --> http://spnkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/3177763386/dean-cas-i-want-to-see-them-as-daddies-theyve#notes 
> 
> "Dean/Cas.  
> I want to see them as daddies. They've adopted a young child (boy or girl, it doesn't matter), maybe around three or four, and Dean is constantly home taking care of the child while Cas is out. Just a day in the life fic, basically? In the end, I would love to see Dean crooning Hey, Jude to his kiddo while holding them in his arms and Cas walks in on it."
> 
> I have NEVER written anything like this before, prompt or the "smut" at the end, so be gentle. I saw the prompt while browsing on Tumblr and it just had to be written, even though it's 3 years old. I have changed the age of the child, hope the prompter doesn't mind but it just fit better with the "holding them in his arms and Cas walks in on it". So now I imagine this baby girl to be around 1-1½ years old.  
> It's not beta-read (probably because I don't have a beta) and English isn't my first language as my readers and followers know, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them. I will come back to edit later, but right now I need to eat breakfast. 
> 
> So, with no further ado, Enjoy!

_Set after season 5 finale. The other seasons never happened._

 

**The Song Of My Heart**

 

If Dean ever regretted adopting that little girl, it is at rare times like this.

It is hardly 5 AM, he haven’t really slept more than three hours after the intense research he had done for Sam the night before, something he for one never thought would ever happen. _Him,_ doing _research_ instead of Sam _._ Yeah, something is wrong. Or, something is very right.

Dean allows himself to stay in bed for a minute longer fighting the urge to spring up the second he’s awake, just hearing the broken cries from down the hall, before it gets too much and he jumps out of bed anyway and sprints towards the sound. His heart beats in uncomfortable fear for a second when he turns to run through the door, expecting to see a dark shadow leaning over the crib, but there is nothing of course. Just his little girl standing on her own, her hands gripping the side of her crib and with fat tears from her chocolate brown eyes streaming down her cheeks.

It had taken a long time for Dean to stop sleeping in the room with her, or having her in his bed every night. The day of her 6 months birthday he hadn’t slept at all. He had made sure every charm and every protection spell he knew had been drawn, spread and chanted over the room before he had placed himself on a chair right next to her crib and watched over her for the entire night.

Well, it might have been crazy, with Yellow Eyes dead and himself being the person who had put the bullet in him, but Dean didn’t care. Things, and people, in his world has a tendency to return from the dead on the most inopportune times. So he hadn’t moved for a second that night, ignored everything that didn’t have to do with protecting his _daughter_ and just made it through the night with a heart beating in fear every second and at every foreign sound and shadow.

To his defense, Sam had done the exact same thing. And even Cas, though he had told them several times in the weeks before that it was completely unnecessary to be so cautious because he _knew_ that Azazel had ceased to exit from any plane known to him, had been standing in the corner of her nursery right next to them.

Now, Dean looks at his beautiful little girl with relief and stops running the second she sees him and stops crying. He checks her mouth when he scoops her up and tells himself that it’s just to be safe, just as he explains the quick look at the ceiling. Then he relaxes and tells himself that tomorrow he won’t do it, despite knowing that he will probably be doing it to the day he dies (for real).

“Hey baby” he murmurs into her soft black curls and kisses her on the head. She begins babbling and holds onto his t-shirt with her tiny hands, kicking her legs in joy. While breathing in her sweet scent and holding her tight to his chest, he knows that leaving Lisa even though he adored Ben and adopting this precious thing was the best decision he has ever made in his life.

Cas is probably the one to thank for making Dean decide that. If he hadn’t come that autumn day when Dean had been reeking leaves in Lisa’ garden to ask for help, Dean doesn’t know how things could have been different. He doesn’t want to think about it because any scenario that doesn’t involve his little girl just isn’t worth thinking about.

“Ba ba ba!” she tells him while kicking his stomach and he laughs.

“Okay, okay, time for breakfast.” With a smile he walks down stairs to the kitchen, unconsciously looking at the pictures hanging on the walls as he goes and feeling a kind of peace spreading within, knowing that every one of them shows a happy memory that has overridden some of the bad ones.

He makes oatmeal for his daughter and pours himself a portion even though he hates the taste because anything that is good enough for her to eat, he will eat too. There’s no need to waste time making to separate breakfasts. She eats her with her hands as always, smiling big and laughing her cute baby laugh in complete joy, unknowing of the horrors that could be lurking outside. Dean has still yet to learn to let go of that knowledge but he is making progress without turning into a vulnerable little apple pie man. The house is still covered in protection sigils, devils traps and spells and have hidden weapons all over the place, so he is always ready to fight and protect his little family. But perhaps it is because he knows everything is in order, that he can relax a little in these early hours of the day.

After breakfast he lets his girl play on the living room floor while he sweeps the place, checking if everything indeed _are_ in place. Then he cleans, while checking in on the baby sitting surround by piles of teddy bears. She’s playing something that involves nearly an army of stuffed animals and Dean kind of wishes he could take a quick peek into her thoughts just to see what story is unfolding in there.

After lunch and the joyful sight of seeing his girl with jam all over her hands and face, it’s time for her nap and Dean’s daily shower. After his shower he dresses in his favorite jeans and his red plaid shirt and decides that a nap doesn’t sound too bad right now. He gets exactly two hours before the baby alarm wakes him up with giggles and stories being told in a language he can’t understand yet.

There’s more playing for her outside after her nap and quick midday snack while he works in the garden. He takes a half hour break to push her on the swing before he pulls out one of the cars he is working on for a customer and starts pulling it apart and putting it back together again. The portable working table is a great way to keep curious little hands off the tools that absolutely should not be anyway near a toddlers reaching range. She’s always so curious about what he do and he allows himself to think forward to when she’s older and can help without being in danger. He looks forward to that very much.

Deciding to build another house on Bobby’s lot is the second best decision he has made in his life. It’s not too close to Bobby’s so the old man is disturbed by them, but it’s close enough to be able to help him with anything he needs. He isn’t young anymore, as he so kindly reminds Dean every day and Dean secretly thinks that Bobby enjoys having some life around him again.

After some hard work on the car, Dean cleans everything up before he takes his girl on the arm and walks over to Bobby’s. Just being able to _say_ that gives him a smile on his face.

Bobby is in his study as always and Dean barely says hey before Bobby is right there taking Dean’s baby girl straight from his arms. Bobby grunts him a hello at least before he walks back to his desk while telling the little girl in his arms how much “grand pa” has been doing all day and how glad he is that she came to give him a break. Within fifteen minutes Bobby is reading her a story from one of his old _old OLD_ books, though Dean knows it isn’t one of the lore ones but a fairytale book that Bobby’s wife once bought in an antique bookstore.

Dean begins to make dinner, using whatever Bobby has left for him in the fridge today, which turns out to be supplies to make meatballs and mashed potatoes. When dinner is ready Bobby appears with a happy girl on his arm and they eat together while talking about hunts Bobby helped “the people” with today. They get interrupted by a call from Sam, but it’s nothing serious and Sam spends half an hour talking to Dean’s girl on the phone.

Dean has no idea how Sam can hold a conversation with a toddler that’s barely a year old going for so long, but she’s happy to blabber about something, maybe her play with the teddy bears, and after that Sam tells them goodbye, promises that everything is alright and that he will be home the day after tomorrow. The hunt he’s on had turned out to be a simple salt ‘n burn and it’s a piece of cake. Dean finds himself relieved by that, but doesn’t tell anyone. It’s still a little weird to not be out there with his brother fighting the monsters.

Then his girl decides that people has been inattentive to her enough and starts blabbing again and Dean decides that it’s a small sacrifice to be able to see his girl grow up. Besides, Sam has the help of the two best retired hunters in the business and a lifetime of experience, an angel that will show up within seconds if he asks him to and a new partner that Dean suspects might even become Mrs. Sam Winchester someday.

Dean suddenly remembers that he never really thanked Cas for bringing Sam back. Even with the slight soul problem that got fixed quickly enough, Dean couldn't be more grateful to anyone. Having his brother alive, happy and somewhat safe is the best gift Cas could have possibly given him.

After dinner Bobby cleans up and Dean spends some time with his girl, playing whatever story she decides is on for tonight. When she starts to get too tired to play anymore, Dean clicks the television on so she can watch cartoons while he talks with Bobby about the things he needs a second opinion on. When Bobby offers him a beer he says no thanks and feels good about the happy proud flicker he sees in Bobby’s gaze before it’s hidden and they continue talking.

An hour later Dean picks up a half asleep girl from the floor, says goodbye to Bobby and walks home. He goes straight to the bathroom and draws a bath for his girl, which she suddenly finds enough energy to enjoy to the fullest, spreading water, soup and bath toys all over the place.

It’s bedtime after that, so Dean puts her in her sleeping clothes and holds her in his arms close to his chest to rock her to sleep. When her eyes starts dropping but her mouth still makes sounds, he begins singing _Hey Jude_ to her silently while rocking her. He doesn’t know why it’s always that song he decides to sing for her, but she falls right asleep seconds after he has begun. He likes to think that it’s his mom helping him calm her down.

He continues singing either way, sleeping girl or not.

When he’s on the last part of the song, a sound of flapping wings tells him that he has company. He doesn’t stop what he’s doing, doesn’t care that Cas sees him this way because it’s nothing new to either of them.

“I wish I could be here more often, to hear you sing to her” Cas says softly, his voice telling Dean that he’s right behind him.

“Shut up” he mumbles with a smile, “I know it sounds like a broken record, but she likes it. Falls right asleep every time.” Cas’ hand appears to run over the girls head in a loving way that makes Dean think back to the stories he read about loving angels in the past, something that he knows isn’t right anymore. But perhaps it’s about to be, with all the change there has been all over the worlds lately.

“It’s because it is you who sings it” Cas tells him, “She finds your voice calming like any child would find her parents voice.” Dean finally looks up to Cas who had moved to stand on his left side.

“For real?” he asks silently in half-dread, half-hope, “Y-you can see that or is it just bull?” Cas’ lips turns up slightly, a smile Dean knows is just for him and his little girl.

“I can see that, in her thoughts. She is dreaming that you are still singing to her and she loves it.” Dean looks down on her sleeping face again feeling unexplainably proud and happy and wonders if the movement of her eyes under her lids is her imagining his face moving as he walks around with her.

“Though, I think I should probably tell you I see a lot of stuffed animals in her dreams too” Cas decides to continue and Dean can’t help rolling his eyes as he looks up at Cas again.

“You just had to ruin the moment for me” he says playfully. Cas doesn’t say anything back and Dean doesn’t mind.

“Have you named her yet?” he asks and Dean shakes his head.

“I can’t” he answers, “I have ideas but… It’s too final.” Cas hums next to him.

“You are afraid that if you give her a name, she becomes so real that it would be easy for others to take her away again” he says gently, understanding exactly what Dean feels. Dean just nods, unable to say the word out loud. He isn’t used to being allowed to fear, that it is alright for him to care so much that the thought of her disappearing nearly kills him. But with Cas, it’s alright.

“Look” Cas says, and spreads his hand over her chest, a light erupting from his palm. Tiny ribs appear before Dean and with them the sigils that Cas put there the first day Dean held her in his arms. “She is forever protected by me and my power” Cas tells him, “There is nowhere she can go where I can’t find her and nothing evil that can touch her without me knowing instantly. She is safe, Dean.” Cas removes his arm again and the light vanishes. Dean feels relief, even though he knew that already and suddenly a name springs to his mind.

“Elisabeth” he says and blushes immediately, “It’s… My mom once told me that if I had been a girl she would have named me Elisabeth.”

“I think that is a wonderful name” Cas says right away, “It means; my God is an oath, a Greek version of the Hebrew name _Elisheva_ , strong and powerful. Name of John the Baptist's mother. A good name for a hunter’s daughter.”

Dean can’t look up when he feels his tongue form more words. “An angel’s too?” he asks but doesn’t wait to hear the answer. He walks over to her crib and gently puts her down without waking her up. He pulls the thin blanket over her body and makes sure that the moose teddy bear Sam gave her is within her reach. With a hand he pushes back her black curls and leans down to kiss her forehead. “Sleep well, Elisabeth” he whispers to her, knowing inside that that will be her name forever.

When he walks out of her room and closes the door, Cas is already standing next to him. He barely gets to turn towards Cas before warm firm lips hits his own and he’s drawn into an embrace that he can’t, nor want, to get away from. The kiss Cas gives him steals his breath away and Dean decides right then and there that overcoming his irrational fear and embracing his true sexuality and of course saying yes that one time an angel asked him a question, is the third best decision of his life.

Before Cas lets him breathe, because he has learned through practice that humans do need to breathe through the mouth regularly, they suddenly appear in the master bedroom with a flap of wings. Cas starts tugging the buttons on his plaid shirt open eagerly and Dean attacks Cas’ tie like it has personally offended him.

“How’s Heaven today?” Dean asks through puffs of hot air filled with want and rips the tie from Cas’ neck, wanting to know if they will get interrupted halfway through like last time. Cas has Dean’s shirt unbuttoned (probably with some help of his angel mojo if Dean knows him right) and starts unbuckling Dean’s belt while popping the button on his jeans in the same movement.

“I do not wish to speak about Heaven right now” Cas says into the skin of his neck where he has been kissing trails down the sensitive muscles, and drops his voice to a whisper as he moves his lips to Dean’s ear. “I want to _sin_ ” he breathes, his voice so husky and dark that shivers runs down Dean’s back and moans fight for the right to leave his mouth first, “I want to breathe you in, feel your soul vibrate against my Grace, I want to feel your body _submit_ to mine, want to know that your every thought in centered about me and only me.” Cas licks his ear and bites gently just the way Dean likes it. Damn Dean’s happy he taught Cas the art of dirty talk. Holy mother of everything that exists he’s happy about that. The forth best decision in his life.

“ _Yes!”_ he hisses and pushes his body closer to Cas’, knowing that it’s just the two of them here, that Jimmy left for Heaven and has given them his permission to do whatever the hell they like with his body as long as he’s left out of all future Heavenly wars. “Do it Cas” he moans back when Cas attacks his neck again, “Take me, take everything, just…”

A bed hits Dean’s back and he doesn’t even care if it’s his own or someone else’s a few hundred miles away from home, hell it could be on the moon and he wouldn’t care. He can only focus on the way Cas moves against him, how his clothes is suddenly gone and everything is prepped and ready to go. He doesn’t know if it has been hours or minutes since they started and he can barely find a bone in him that cares.

When Cas takes him in one smooth slide, making his body, mind and soul submit with one movement, his eyes spring open to look into the dark colors of the night sky that is portrayed in his angels eyes. He can see beyond the human eyes there because he is allowed to do so, he can see the universe be created right there before him, see mountains being build and worlds evolve as his body reacts on its own, until it all gets too much.

“Cas!” he breathes, “Cas, turn it off, please please turn it off…” Cas obeys instantly, a groan being pushed out of his mouth the second he lets his Grace slide to the background and lets the human body that is now his take over. The eyes before Dean loses some of their depth, but is filled immediately with desire so powerful that it nearly takes Dean’s control away. He kisses him, wanting nothing more than to be as close to his angel as he can, wanting everything he can get and give while twisting his body _just_ right so he hear Cas make that sound again, like Dean just punched him the gut and Cas has never felt anything better than that in his existence.

They continue to rise above everything, defying nature and structure and Fate like they have done since the day they met until everything flows over and the only thing Dean can do is be grateful for the hand that smacks over his mouth as he screams. He sees the light shine on the other side of his eyelids, practice has taught _him_ to close them the second he sees the signs of rapture in Cas eyes and he feels the warmth roll over him like a wave, feels the things around him vibrate because of the power moving past them, not destroying things in its path but making them better like only an angels Grace could.

The afterglow it dealt with in silence, Dean still with closed eyes and as close to Cas as he can come. He can’t think or feel or even comprehend anything besides the feeling of Cas so close to him and how God damn lucky he has been to be able to have this magnificent creature be his.

The low hums of Cas’ voice puts life back into Dean’s body and gives him just enough energy to open his eyes and turn over so he is looking right at his angel at his side. “I am still having trouble believing this is real” Cas murmurs, his eyes wandering over Dean’s face. His hand rises up to stroke softly over Dean’s cheek, everything about him just screaming love and adoration.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks in a whisper, not surprised that his voice is too weak to do anything else. Cas smiles, a little sadly and kisses his forehead.

“Everything could have been so different, so much worse, if I hadn’t warned myself in time” Cas says. Dean doesn’t like the cryptic way he talks. Cas sees that and continues. “That day, at Lisa’s when I came to ask for your help with Raphael…” he says and Dean nods, “I didn’t mean to show myself to you in the first place, I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” Dean wrinkles his brows but Cas kisses the wrinkle straight away. “I was about to turn away and leave you be when a future me appeared before me. He said that I should ask for your help, no matter how improbable it was that you could help. He didn’t tell me why, beside telling me that if I didn’t, everything would be destroyed. I would destroy everything. He left after that and I didn’t even question him, or myself I suppose. I walked straight over to you and asked for help.”

“You never told me that before” Dean says. Cas shakes his head a little and smiles, “It wasn’t important. But know, looking back… any path that would have brought me to anything but this is the wrong one.” He pulls Dean close again, letting his arms hold him tightly. “I’m not sure if this is right or wrong, if I can even feel like a human” Cas whispers into his skin, “But just know, Dean, that I have never loved anything as much as I love you and our daughter.”

Dean’s heart can’t decide if it wants to stop or beat faster and it ends up jumping in his chest. It’s the first time Cas has said something like that to him, said it so directly. He doesn’t know how to respond so he just closes his arms around Cas as tightly as he can, knowing that he can’t hurt the angel by hugging him too hard.

“I-i… I…” he starts, but the words refuse to leave his mouth. Cas hushes him gently and sprinkles kisses over all the skin he can reach.

“You don’t need to say it back” Cas says and lifts his head to look into his eyes. He whispers, “I know” and kisses Dean’s lips. He continues to kiss him while whispering “I know” into his mouth. Dean is glad he knows, he doesn’t know when or if he will ever be able to say it, but if just Cas knows, then he’s okay. That’s what is most important.

And as their kisses turn lazy and Dean starts to drop off to sleep, he knows that he has a new best decision of his life.

It was Castiel, deciding to mold Fate just _one_ more time, so that they could have each other.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and all around everything you want to give me is so much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
